El Candidato Perfecto
by zephyr870
Summary: Draco Malfoy se ha casado, el problema es que sus padres no saben con quien. Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos". Para Jeannine Matweus.


**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos". ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Jeannine Matweus! Que te la pases muy bien hoy y siempre, y cada año sea mejor. Este fic va para tí :D así que ojalá y te agrade. Mis mejores deseos.**

* * *

Déjenme contarles una anécdota de mis días de antaño, cuando los elfos domésticos aún no teníamos derechos y trabajabamos para los magos y brujas de la más alta alcurnia. Sé que suena como una época muy lejana ya, y usualmente no les gusta escuchar mis historias porque sienten que esos días eran tiempos oscuros para nuestra especie, pero déjenme decirles que no todo era malo. Recuerdo una situación en particular, hilarante a mi parecer, de cuando las cosas apenas empezaban a cambiar. Sucedió más o menos así…

No era un día normal en la mansión de los Malfoy. La pareja esperaba impaciente en el salón de té. El aire que los rodeaba era denso y estaba cargado con una tensión impresionante. Las manecillas del reloj de pared tardaban demasiado en moverse, y el ruido que provocaban no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Se podía percibir como la pierna del hombre rebotaba sin cesar, y como la mujer no podía dejar de mirar a la puerta de la habitación, claras muestras de su nerviosismo.

¿Y qué había provocado esta curiosa situación?

Pues verán, mis pequeños elfos, lo que tenía a los señores de la casa más tensos que una suricata era el hecho de que su hijo iba a visitarlos. Pero no se trataba de una visita cualquiera, ya que el más joven de la familia iba a presentarles a su cónyuge.

Así es, el señorito Draco había contraído matrimonio y nadie sabía quién era la má reciente adición al clan.

No podía soportar un segundo más de esa incómoda atmósfera, así que decidí romper el hielo y preguntarles a los señores con quién creían que se había casado su hijo. Eso sin duda despertó el interés de mis, por ese entonces, amos. Y ahí fue cuando el caos se desató.

"Yo creo que nuestro hijo se ha unido con una jovencita de alguna familia respetable, tal como le enseñamos desde tan temprana edad," dijo el señor Lucius.

"¿Quién tienes en mente?" le preguntó la señora Narcisa a su marido.

"La hija menor de los Greengrass, la señorita Astoria," respondió Lucius con un aire de autosuficiencia.

"Pero Draco jamás mostró interés alguno en la hija mayor de los Greengrass, Daphne, quien cursaba el mismo año que él, mucho menos en la menor," dijo confundida Narcisa.

"Pero su familia es de sangre pura, y tienen bastante dinero también".

"Lucius." Suspiró con exasperación Narcisa. "Los tiempos están cambiando, y los sangre pura estamos perdiendo el reconocimiento que solíamos tener. Estoy de acuerdo con que su fortuna nos vendría bien, pero dudo que un matrimonio con una sangre pura con la que jamás ha tenido contacto alguno sea conveniente, y mucho menos algo que cruzaría su, ya de por sí desierta, mente".

"¿Entonces con quién crees tú que se casó?" preguntó Lucius, claramente molesto.

"Pues no puedo decir nada con certeza, ya que podría estar equivocada, y mencionar algo incorrecto con tanta seguridad solo me dejaría en ridículo".

"¿Qué estás insinuando?"

Ignorándolo, Narcisa continuó. "Pero espero que a quien sea que haya elegido, sea alguien que le ayude a nuestra reputación".

"¿Cómo quién?"

"Estaba pensando que tal vez esta chica Granger es la solución a nuestros problemas".

Los ojos del señor Lucius saltaron de sus cavidades y estaban intentando desprenderse de su rostro. Su expresión denotaba un horror profundo, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir su esposa.

"¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre eso, mujer?! ¡¿Acaso no ves que es una sangre sucia perteneciente al bando que derrotó a nuestro Señor Tenebroso?! ¡Has perdido la cabeza!"

"Mi cabeza sigue unida a mi cuello, y así planeo mantenerla. En realidad, es por eso mismo que siento que ella sería una excelente opción. Es uno de las principales rostros de la revolución no-establecida-oficialmente-aunque-todos-sabemos-que-es-eso, y por ende, si nuestro adorado hijo se involucrara con ella, nuestra reputación mejoraría considerablemente".

"¡Pero es una sangre sucia!"

"Aún mejor, la comunidad mágica verá que hemos cambiado a sus nuevos estándares, y nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Olvida esas ideas Voldemortistas y actualizate. Recuerda, adaptarse o morir".

Él sabía que su mujer tenía razón, y hubiera sido el fin de la discusión si yo no hubiera hablado. No quería que el salón volviera a inundarse de una pesadez sofocante, así que decidí echarle más leña al fuego.

"Siguiendo esa lógica, tal vez sería mejor si el cónyuge del señor Draco fuera el mismísimo Harry Potter"

Eso sin duda los dejó helados. Prácticamente podía observar los engranes girando en sus cerebros, intentando procesar mis palabras. La expresión que el señor Lucius había mostrado hace unos momentos ahora se veía reflejada en el rostro de su esposa. Y de repente, los ojos del señor adquirieron un peligroso brillo y una horrible sonrisa completó su _look_ siniestro.

"De hecho, esa es una GRANDIOSA idea. ¡Imagínate todas las posibilidades! Fama, riqueza y reconocimiento como jamás hemos tenido".

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Lucius? Sandeces, como siempre. Mi hijo necesita una ESPOSA, alguien capaz de darme nietos- digo, darle hijos. Si no tiene descendencia, ¿quién va a heredar todo esto? ¿Los elfos domésticos?"

Si la señora Narcisa hubiera sabido que de hecho sí lo heredamos todo los elfos…

"No seas tan cerrada. Podrían adoptar, amor".

"¡Pero la criatura no tendría sangre Malfoy!"

"Pues le pagan a una mujer para que tenga a su bebé y asunto resuelto".

"¡Pero sería un bastardo!"

El señor Lucius suspiró con pesadez. "¿Ahora quién es la que no se está adaptando a las nuevas ideas? Tu misma lo dijiste, actualízate."

"¿No sería mejor si en vez de Potter se juntara con la chica comadreja?" dijo Narcisa, intentando desviar el tema.

"Podría ser, pero no me convence tanto. No es tan polémica como Potter".

Entonces decidí divertirme un poco más y agregar otro candidato al concurso.

"Podría ser el hijo menor de los Weasley," sugerí.

"¿La comadreja menor? Pero ya dije que no sería tan buena idea," dijo Lucius.

"No Lucius, habla del chico bilioso".

"¡Oh, sí! En caso de que Potter rechace a Draco, podría irse con esa comadreja. Ya sabes, por si las dudas, siempre hay que tener un plan de contingencia".

"Pero el chico bilioso tampoco me podría dar nietos- digo, darle hijos, a diferencia de la chica comadreja".

"Pero ella no es tan famosa como ese chico cuyo hígado tiene problemas".

Poco a poco la situación fue escalando, hasta que llegó un punto donde empezaron a gritar el nombre de sus candidatos favoritos.

"¡ASTORIA!" dijo Lucius.

"¡GRANGER!" respondió Narcisa.

"POTTER," yo dije con un tono suave, pero lo suficientemente audible.

"¡WEASEL!" gritó Narcisa.

"¡BILIUS!" gritó Lucius de regreso.

"¡Señorito Draco!" dije al notarlo parado en la puerta, observando curioso como sus padres se gritaban nombres sin sentido. Los señores inmediatamente se callaron y voltearon a ver a su hijo al unísono.

"¡Draco, veo que has llegado! Bueno, sabemos bien por qué estás aquí, así que vamos directo al grano. ¿Dónde está tu pareja?" dijo Lucius.

Draco se asomó a su lado derecho y atrajo hacia sí a una persona. Era un hombre joven, de aproximadamente la misma edad que el heredero Malfoy, sin embargo, sus padres no reconocían ese rostro de ningún lugar.

"Mamá, papá. Este es Cormac McLaggen, mi esposo".

Los señores Malfoy solo se quedaron viendo atónitos a aquel extraño. Se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, y daba la impresión de ser un poco engreído.

"Gusto en conocerme, seguramente. Es muy probable que hayan oído hablar de mi tío, pero por favor, contengan su euforia".

Definitivamente era arrogante.

"Jamás he oído hablar de un McLaggen, lo siento" dijo Lucius.

"Y yo también lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto. No nietos, no conveniencia. Nada. Así no se puede. Me voy," dijo Narcisa.

"Pero mamá, soy feliz con este hombre," dijo Draco.

"Eso no importa. Yo quería dinero, o mínimo nietos. ¿Acaso crees que yo me casé con tu padre porque me hacía feliz?"

"¡¿Disculpa?!"

Y la riña empezó de nuevo. El señorito Draco se limitó a suspirar resignado, murmuró algo como "siempre me hacen lo mismo" y procedió a marcharse con su nuevo esposo. Mientras yo fui por unas palomitas y me dispuse a hacer apuestas con los otros elfos.

Ese día gané varios trapos de cocina.


End file.
